


Arcanine's Bitch

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Jerry's Arcanine has been acting weird, but what can he do to calm him down?





	Arcanine's Bitch

Pokemon - Arcanine's Bitch  
(I just wanted to let anyone reading this on AO3 know that they will recieve all the chapters at once and fanfiction.net will recieve them one at a time. Here is a short story.)

Jerry's Arcanine was acting strangely, well it wasn't his Arcanine but he considered it his. Jerry's parents used to be Pokemon trainers but now they're a duo of Gym leaders in his city. They were away on a trip to cheer on someone they had fought in the gym and lost to, that person was fighting the Pokemon Champion. This left Arcanine and Jerry to tend to the home, but ever since they left, the Legendary Pokemon has been weird.  
It started when he was caught chasing a Purrlion around his backyard and Jerry had to put a stop to it. Then a day later, Arcanine tried to jump onto his XL Pokemon Dolls, so he pushed him off. Jerry was tired of his behavior and started to study what was going on with him.  
Jerry got onto his laptop in his room and searched up the symptoms. He found a Wikihow article on Arcanine mating and he was suddenly interested. He read the entire thing, and halfway through he noticed that he was aroused. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
If Arcanine was looking for a mate, then maybe he should act as one. Of course, Jerry was only 15 and didn't know what he was about to get himself into. He quickly took a shower, cleaning his asshole inside and out and dried himself with a towel.  
Jerry took a step out of the steaming bathroom, fully naked. He felt odd walking around the house without clothes on, the cold air on his skin felt very foreign, and even stranger was how impossible it was to keep is boner down.  
Jerry opened his room door and whistled, signaling Arcanine to come in. The dog-like Pokemon strolled in, tongue lolling from his mouth, then cocked his head as he saw his owner bend down in front of me. Jerry slapped his ass and said "come here, boy."  
His faithful Arcanine understood what Jerry wanted, which happened to be what he wanted. Arcanine's large body completely covered Jerry's small frame, instead of gripping his thighs like any other dog Pokemon would do, he had to use Jerry's shoulders.  
Arcanine mounted his trainers son and humped vigorously at the air, his cock wasn't even out of his sheath yet. Jerry was was stroking his cock in anticipation, muttering to his mate, "breed me, make me your bitch."  
First, there was a scent. The same musty scent he had on his hard cock but much stronger. Second, there was a squirt of precum splashing his ass. An indication that Arcanine was getting aroused as well. Then there was the stabbing of his fully erect cock. Each stroke missed terribly, hitting everywhere but the boys small target.  
Jerry winced each time he missed, thinking that it would leave a bruise. He reached under himself and grabbed his thick cock, wet with pre, and guided it towards his anus.   
Finally, the Arcanine made contact. He moved his hand back to stroke his hard dick as Arcanine painfully entered his asshole. It was an inch or two at first, then with every thrust the Arcanine went deeper. Jerry moaned in pain and pleasure, it felt like a water bottle was being shoved into him.  
Jerry wondered just how big the Arcanine's cock was as he was being pounded. He could feel it deep inside of him and there still seemed to be plenty of inches left. Jerry stroked his small cock furiously, focusing solely on how good it felt to be fucked.  
The knot of the Arcanine slapped his prostate and the fire Pokemons juicy balls slapped his own. At the same time, Jerry came all over his carpet for the first time. He shivered in pleasure, experiencing the joy of ejaculation for the first time.  
As his cock shrunk, he moved his hands to his stomach, feeling the fire Pokemons hot rod bulging his stomach and filling him up with each thrust. Jerry moaned loudly as Arcanines cock inched deeper, trying its best to knot his bitch.  
Jerry could feel his prostate opening up to try and accept the knot that Arcanine was now trying to grind into him. He screamed in surprise and in pain as the knot suddenly popped in. Jerry felt like he was just ripped in half by the Pokemons large cock, resting 14 inches inside of him. Then a steady stream of steaming hot cum poured into the boys stomach, slowly inflating his stomach as the knot continuously expanded.  
The boy whimpered in pain, he didn't think that being tied to an Arcanine would be this painful. The Pokemon was sympathetic and knew the poor kid was in pain, and reassured him by licking his cheek.  
The knot was unbearable large, and the pain was exruciating. Jerry was on the brink of crying, and would have if Arcanine wasn't such a good mate. Jerry tried to focus on the good of being knotted. His shaking hands felt all around his growing stomach, which was pumped full of hot cum. Jerry squeezed his asshole around the huge throbbing cock, trying to make it more pleasurable for Arcanine.  
Finally he felt the knot stop growing, he almost laughed in relief but realized that it would mean he would stop cumming as well. The knot started to deflate and Jerry started rocking back and forth, milking a few more spurts of cum.  
Arcanine hopped off of Jerry's back and was ass-to-ass with his mate. He waited until his knot was small enough, then started tugging. Jerry whimpered and winced in pain, then screamed when his cock was finally free. Cum gushed out from his gaping asshole and stained the carpet. His stomach shrank as all of the warm semen grew cold on the floor. Jerry turned around to Arcanine and saw just how huge his cock was. The knot must have been 4 inches in diameter when it came out and his entire cock was 14 inches.  
Jerry's mouth watered at the sight of his manhood, covered with warm semen. He crawled towards Arcanine and got under him, taking a deep whiff of his cock. He opened his mouth and guided it inside, tasting every part of his cock. The metallic taste of his semen turned him on again, and his cock was hard once more.  
Jerry frowned when Arcanine's cock shrank and returned to its sheath, but Arcanine wasn't done. He nudged Jerry on his back and opened his two legs with his large head. The fire Pokemon licked the boys 5 inch member, and engulfed it with his mouth. Jerry came almost instantly, every nerve in his cock lit up and he couldn't hold it in. Arcanine willfully swallowed his cum and Jerry groaned happily.  
Arcanine and Jerry were both tired, and the boy had a very sore asshole. He knew that this wasn't the end of their relationship, Arcanine knew he was the alpha now and would take his bitch anytime he liked.


End file.
